HyperDisgaea: Gateway to the Abyss
by KeyofKings
Summary: The Hades party track the tyrant overlord Baal just in time for him to revive Afoire using the mysterious power of the Abyss. Now they have to work together with the goddesses of gameindustri to stop them both. That is if they don't kill each other in the process.
1. Hades New Journey

I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Disgaea

Chapter 1: Hades New Journey

Down in the depths of the Netherworld stood a prison. This prison was the prison and prinny making factory. In this prison was the ex-tyrant and prinny instructor Valvatorez. Due to this man's action the corrupt government of the Netherworld known as the Corrupterment (go figure), showed humans how to fear demons again and stopped the destruction of the world at the hands of Fear the Great.

Valvatorez looked like a young man with semi-spiky black hair, black vest over a wait shirt, black pants and black cape. Next to him was a tanned young man with black pants, an unbuttoned red jacket and long silver hair.

"Lord Valvatorez, I have found a new world that I would like to investigate." The tanned man said

"Oh, what is the world you found like Fenrich?" Valvatorez asked

"I don't have much information about this world but I think I have the most important bits. The world is known as Gameindustri and is led by goddesses. There appear to be eight goddesses known as Console Patron Units or CPUs although only four lead the landmasses in that world." Fenrich explained.

"Landmasses?" Valvatorez questioned

"Yes my lord, landmasses. There are four masses known as Leanbox, Lowee, Lastation and lastly Planetune." Fenrich explained

"Tell me Fenrich, why the sudden interest in this world?" Valvatorez

"After a little investigation I found the presence of another tyrant." Fenrich explained

"Another tyrant? There are only a handful of them nowadays. Which one is it?" Valvatorez said

"The Tyrant Overlord Baal." Fenrich said

"Baal? He's been missing over the last few years hasn't he? Last I heard he was stealing stuff from an academy from another netherworld." Valvatorez said

"Yes but now he's made his way to this new world." Fenrich said

"By the way, why are you so interested in Baal all of a sudden?" Valvatorez asked

"All other tyrants have either disappeared or have gone into hiding so when one appears out of the blue I think it's a little strange." Fenrich said

"Fenrich I've decided, gather the Hades Party, we're going to Gameindustri!"

Gathered in front the Dimension Gate was Valvatorez, Fenrich and four others. The boy was a blond teenager with green shorts and hoodie with a skull. Next was a teenage girl with brown hair, blue and white sailor uniform with a prinny hat. The next was a little girl wearing a purple dress with yellow eyeballs going down the middle, purple hair with three bangs which had a yellow eyeball and two red horns. The last was an adult woman with a pink, blue and white dress with long pink and angel wings.

"So why did you call us here Valzy?" The teenage girl asked

"I'm glad you asked lass. Fenrich has detected the presence of another tyrant in another world." Valvatorez said

"Another tyrant?" The teenage boy questioned

"Yes, the tyrant overlord Baal to be exact." Valvatorez answered

"You mean THE tyrant overlord Baal. He's known as one of the most ruthless overlords to ever walk any Netherworld." The boy exclaimed

"Is this guy really that bad?" The teenage girl questioned

"Yes miss Fuka. He's caused the destruction of countless netherworlds on a whim." The angel said

"This overlord sounds like final boss material. If Desco beats him then she can become a final boss!" The young girl Desco exclaimed

"Careful Desco." The path to becoming a final boss is never that easy." Valvatorez said

"Lord Valvatorez, the Dimension Gate is ready." Fenrich announced

Leaving the Dimension Gate, the Hades Party entered an area filled with trees, plants and the occasional monster.

"Hey Fenfen, why are there monsters around here?" Fuka asked

"This world has a moderate population of monsters, although the area we have arrived in only contains weak monsters." Fenrich explained

"Well then, where do we go from here Mr. Werewolf?" the angel, Artina, asked

"We are currently on the landmass Planetune so we are going to the capital to picked up information." Fenrich said

"Alright everyone, lets head out." Valvatorez said. It was at that point when a young girl plowed into him.

**A/N: My remade version of Hyperdimension Disgaea. Should have done this a long time ago and hope everyone will enjoy my revised version of the story. Please review and don't be afraid to point out any mistakes on my part.**


	2. Planeptune: The Land of Purple Progress

I do not own Disgaea or Hyperdimesion Neptunia

**Planeptune: The Land of Purple Progress**

Barreling down a forest in Planeptune was a young girl with purple hair, gamepad hairclips, white and purple hoodie, white and purple stripped stockings and purple sneakers. The young girl was Neptune, CPU of Planeptune. At this time she was doing what she does best. That was to say that she was dodging work. She had managed to sneak past Nepgear and Histoire before IF arrived to stop here. This was one of her greatest achievement to date!

As ran from the Basillicom as fast as possible she found her into the local forest where the weak monsters resided. Barreling through the forest she failed to the small log in her and tripped. Flying through the air she crashes into something very hard and very fast.

"Ow, I need to stop hitting the ground all the time." Neptune said. Neptune soon noticed the people gathered around her, each with various expressions on their faces. The two younger girls looked completely dumbfounded. The older woman had a look of worry on her face. The boy looked at her as if she had two heads. The last man was, to put it lightly, pissed.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" Neptune asked?

"Look under yourself you idiotic fool." The man gritted through his teeth. Doing as she was told she found herself on the chest another young man wearing black.

"May I ask that you please get off of me?" The man under her asked

"Oh, sorry but you should really try to move out of the middle of the road like that. If this were a shooter game you would been killed and started raging." Neptune said as she got off of Val. Val just looked at the girl and, for one of the few times in his life, truly confused. Needless to say it took the combined might of Fuka, Emizel, Desco and Artina to stop Fenrich from attacking the girl right then and there.

"I-I'll take that under consideration." Val said still a bit confused at the girl's strange behavior. Before any of them could comment on what to do, new voices were yelling not far behind.

"Neptune it's time to come back." One voice said

"Nep-nep, if you don't come back soon everyone will get mad at you." Came another

"Nep, get your ass out here. You know you can't run forever." Came the last

"Ow shoot they found me already. Sorry but I got to go. Bye." Neptune said before running in the opposite direction of the voices as fast as possible.

"Um, what the hell just happened?" Emizel asked the group

"No clue." Fuka said

At that time three young women were running towards the group. The first was dresses in a sailor style dress with long purple hair similar to the girl that had just passed by. The second was a tall girl with a pink sweater, reddish-orange hair and a large pair of 'assets'. The last was a short girl with brown hair with a leaf like ribbon holding a ponytail to the side, large blue trench coat over a shirt and shorts.

It was the small girl that came up to the group first. "Hey, did any of you see a goofy looking come this way?" She asked

"Yes but she ran away as soon as she heard you three." Artina answered

"Thank you." The purple headed girl said. "And I'm sorry if my sister did anything to upset."

"It's nothing at all. But you should really keep your younger sister under control." Val said

"Actually, she was my older sister." The girl replied. Valvatorez and Fenrich simply stood in shock at what she said. Their other four companions on the other hand had their jaws drop.

"I'm sorry but did hear you say that she was your older sister?" Val asked, still in shock.

"Yes but don't worry, you would be surprised how many people make that mistake." The girl said

"Enough chit-chat. We still need to find Neptune." The brown haired girl said and walked away.

"Oh right. It was nice meeting you all!" the red head said and followed the other girl.

"Thank you for your help and sorry for any trouble my sister caused you." The last girl said and followed her two companions.

The Hades Party just stood as the trio walked away.

"This place is weird." Emizel said with a sweat drop. The others just nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few hours after their encounter with the strange girls in the forest, the Hades Party had made it to the city.

"Finally!" Fuka exclaimed. "We've been walking for hours. Can we take a break now?"

"No." Fenrich answered without looking at her and instead surveying the area.

"So Mr. Werewolf, what do we do from here?" Artina asked

"There should be something called a guild nearby. From there we can earn money and gain information." Fenrich explained

"What's wrong with the money we have now?" Desco asked

"We use HL while this world's currency is called credits. That means any money we use is useless here." Fenrich said

"Then on to the guild." Val announced

* * *

At the same time as the Hades Party head to the guild, a struggling Neptune was being dragged back to the Basillicom by a very irate IF.

"Hey Iffy let go. I can walk myself you know." Neptune said

"We both know that the minute I let you go you'll take." IF said

"Do I look like the kind of the kind of person who would pull such a stunt?" Neptune said, mock innocence entering her voice.

"What do mean 'look like'? You've done it before!" If yelled

"Compa! Help me!" Neptune yelled

"Sorry but you brought this one yourself Nep-nep." Compa said

"Traitor! Gear you'll help me right?" Neptune asked pleadingly

"I can't, Histoire is mad enough as is. Besides I can't handle all that work by myself." Nepgear said

"Even you Nep Jr." Neptune cried out. When the four had arrived at the Basillicom, they were greeted by Planeptune's oracle Histoire. Histoire was the size of what people would call a fairy. Reinforcing this fairy-like look would be the fairy-like wings on her back. She had long blond hair in pigtails, a purple jacket over a green shirt and white skirt and as always, was sitting on top of a book.

"Hello Neptune I see you finally decided to return." Histoire said with an ire smile. This wasn't the type of affectionate smile that people give to one another when they were happy to see each other. This was the type of smile given when a person was beyond furious and the smile only adds to the effect that anyone on the receiving end is in major trouble.

"H-Hey Histy, I'm back so I'll just head back to my room now." Neptune said, moving back to her room as quickly as possible.

"Stop." Histoire said. It was a simple command but sent a chill through the spine of everyone in the room.

"Y-Yes." Neptune stuttered

"This is the third time this week that you've tried to get out of work and as much as I would like to scold you for it we have more pressing matters to attend to." Histoire said

"So I'm not being punshed?" Neptune beamed

"Yet, Neptune." Histoire said. Neptune's shoulders slumped at this. "Now as I was saying, something is occurring outside the forest of the city." Histoire said

"What's happening outside the city Histy?" Compa asked

"Strong monsters that are usually not seen around the forest have started to appear there. While not strong enough to pose a threat to you all I want you to stop it before more dangerous monsters show up." Histoire explained

"So simple monster extermination doesn't sound too hard." IF said

"Alright Histy, we'll take care of the monster and be back before you know it." Neptune declared and set off in the direction of the forest.

"It's like she's completely forgotten about her punishment. Oh well, that her problem. Let's go girls." IF said and went after Neptune along with Compa and Nepgear.

* * *

At this point the Hades Party had found their way to the guild.

"Alright now that we have arrived we will split into three groups. Fenrich and I are group one. Desco and the lass are group two. The last group is Artina and Emizel." Val explained

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say Fenrich came up with the groupings." Emizel said

"Who else?" Artina deadpanned

"Of course. Do you really think that I would trust any of you to protect my lord?" Femrich said

"It looks like Fenrich has gone full on tsundere." Fuka said

"I'm sorry but did you just asked me to rip your tong out?" Fenrich growled. Fuka immediately went quite, understanding Fenrich's not so subtle hint.

"Alright that enough everyone. Now that we have the groups settled we are to meet up here after everyone has gathered one thousand credits." Val said

"One thousand? Do you know how long that could take to gather all that money?" Fuka said

"Don't worry. Look at the jobs here, they give credits out by the hundreds." Val said. Upon looking at the jobs posted they found that Valvatorez was right.

"Okay, but why so much?" Artina asked

"We don't know how much food and a place to stay are so it's best to have as much as possible." Val said. Everyone could only agree to Valvatorez's logic. "Now off with and don't come back until you have those thousand credits!"


End file.
